Eiseskälte
by Amunet
Summary: ABGESCHLOSSEN! Slash Harry X Draco es gibt ev. 12 Weichungen zu Buch 6. Beginn ist nach Band 6. Harry und Draco kommen beide wieder nach Hogwarts zurück, doch nichts ist mehr wie es scheint. Beide haben sich verändert und als es eines Nachts zu einem Tre
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Eiseskälte

**Story:**Beginn ist nach Band 6. Harry und Draco kommen beide wieder nach

Hogwarts zurück, doch nichts ist mehr wie es scheint. Beide haben sich

verändert und als es eines Nachts zu einem Treffen kommt, entwickelt sich

etwas von dem sie nie zu träumen gewagt hätten.

**Pairing:**Harry X Draco

**Warnung:**Yaoi / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs)

**Disclaimer:**Nichts gehört mir!

**Anzahl:**1/2

_**Eiseskälte**_

**__**

**Kapitel 1**

In der Nacht, als der erste Schnee auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts fiel und die herbstlichen Farben mit seinem strahlenden Weiß übertünchte, wanderte eine einsame Gestalt durch jene vom Winterzauber geküsste Landschaft. Harry Potter war wieder einmal von einer Rastlosigkeit befallen, die ihm den Schlaf raubte. Schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres, konnte er sich oftmals nicht genügend entspannen, um endlich in die Traumwelt zu entgleiten. Es störte ihn nicht sonderlich, denn seine Gedanken rasten bei Nacht nur umso verwirrender. Er dachte an Draco und die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Schuljahres. Albus Dumbledore war tot, getötet von Severus Snape und Draco, der in die ganze Sache verwickelt war, war dieses Jahr wieder in die Schule gekommen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Als hätte er nicht den Todessern erst ermöglicht, in Hogwarts einzudringen und als wäre es nicht sein Auftrag gewesen, den Schulleiter zu ermorden.

Von den Schülern wußte außer Ron, Hermine und ihm selbst niemand die Wahrheit. Das Severus Snape auf die Seite Voldemorts übergetreten war, ja, dass war bekannt, aber welche Rolle Draco dabei gespielt hatte, war unbekannt. Doch keinem der Schüler war entgangen, dass Draco sich im Vergleich zum Vorjahr und den Jahren davor noch mehr verändert hatte. Er war stumm geworden, sprach nur noch selten und wenn, dann mit Bedacht. Fast, so schien es Harry, hatte er Angst vor jedem Wort das er sagte und dann fragte sich der Gryffindor, was in Dracos Ferien, auf Dracos Flucht wohl alles geschehen war. Die Ordens Mitglieder hatten ihm verboten, Draco danach zu fragen und bei jeder Begegnung war es Draco, der die Flucht ergriff. Es war Harry, der überlegte ob der Slytherin Angst davor hatte, wieder verflucht zu werden, wieder sein Gesicht zu einer blutigen Masse geflucht zu bekommen und danach kamen andere Gedanken…

Das Bild eines weinenden Draco Malfoy schoss ihm dann in den Kopf und sein geistiges Auge weigerte sich, jenes Bild wieder loszulassen. Harry empfand Mitleid mit dem Jungen, doch da war auch etwas das ihn fast erschreckte – Zärtlichkeit. Am Anfang war es nur ein leichtes Kribbeln, welches von seinen intensiven Gefühlen für Ginny überdeckt wurde, doch mit der Zeit verstärkte sich dieses Ziehen in seinem Inneren und die Gefühle für Ginny verschwanden. Den ganzen Sommer über, als er sich überlegt hatte wie er an die Bruchstücke von Voldemorts Seele kommen konnte, war er ständig in seiner Konzentration abgeschweift. Da war plötzlich Draco in seinen Gedanken, wie er von zwei hübschen Mädchen flankiert (die sich später als Grabbe und Goyle herausgestellt hatten) am Quidditchfeld vorbei ging, da war Draco, der ihm überraschend aggressiv die Nase gebrochen hatte, um seinen Vater zu rächen und der ihm mehr als nur boshaft den Tarnumhang übergelegt hatte, damit keiner ihm helfen konnte mit der Ganzkörperklammer, mit der er belegt gewesen war. So dunkel diese Seite an Draco auch war, sie kam nicht an gegen das Bild des verzweifelten, sich um seine Familie sorgenden Dracos, der heiße Tränen vergossen hatte.

Harry schüttelte sich und blickte sich zum ersten Mal seit er das Schloss verlassen hatte um. Er stand bei der Peitschenden Weide. Traurige Erinnerungen an Sirius kamen wieder in ihm hoch. Bisher hatte er den Tod seinen Paten noch nicht komplett verkraften können, Sirius Verlust war etwas, über das er wohl nie wirklich hinwegsehen könnte. Ein leises Rascheln ließ ihn herumwirbeln.

„Wer ist da?" fragte er, seinen Zauberstab zum Angriff bereit. Keine Reaktion. Fast meinte er schon, dass er sich verhört hatte, als er abermals ein Geräusch vernahm. Er fragte nicht noch einmal nach, sondern schlich sich zu dem Gebüsch, hinter dem er die Geräuschquelle vermutete.

„_Lumos_!" Für einen Augenblick blendete das gleißende Licht, doch schnell erholten sich seine Augen. „Was zur Hölle?"

Harry war mehr als nur überrascht. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag Draco, die Lippen vor Kälte ganz blau, da er außer einem Pyjama und ein paar Hausschuhen nichts trug.

„Was machst du hier?"

Gequält schaute Draco zu Harry hoch. „Verschwinde!"

„Du bist zwar eines der miesesten Schweine das ich kenne, aber ich werde dich nicht einfach so erfrieren lassen. Komm hoch!" Harry wartete erst gar nicht ab, ob Draco ihm gehorchen wollte oder nicht und packte den Slytherin am Arm und zog ihn hoch. Er bemerkte, wie steif die Glieder des Blonden schon waren und wie eisig sich dessen Haut anfühlte. Harry seufzte auf und zog sich seinen Zauberermantel aus, legte ihn dem misstrauisch blickenden Draco um die Schultern.

„Los mach schon, zieh ihn dir richtig an und binde ihn dir zu, es wird dich nicht umbringen." Widerstrebend tat Draco wie ihm geheißen.

„Danke", hauchte der Slytherin und es war so leise, dass Harry es beinnahe nicht gehört hätte - trotz der nächtlichen Stille.

„Was tust du überhaupt hier draußen?"

„Sterben."

Erschrocken starrte Harry Draco an.

„Warum willst du sterben?" Draco schwieg, sagte kein Wort. „Wenn du dich schon umbringen willst, warum nicht auf eine angenehmere Art und Weise?"

„Jeder Tod ist angenehmer, als der Tod den der Dunkle Lord für mich geplant hat." Harry schluckte, er hatte verstanden. Draco, der seinen Auftrag nicht vollständig und zur Genüge ausgeführt hatte, stand nun auf der Liste der Verräter, das würde auch erklären, weshalb die meisten Slytherins sich von dem Malfoy Spross fern hielten.

„Komm mit." Harry legte seine Hand in den Rücken des Jungen und führte ihn zurück in Richtung Schloss.

„Weshalb tust du das?"

„Was?"

„Warum lässt du mich nicht sterben?"

„Es erscheint mir einfach nicht richtig."

„Warum? Hasst du mich so sehr, dass du mir den leichteren Tod nicht gönnst?" kam es bitter von Draco.

„Nein!" entrüstete sich Harry, „Ich denke, ich habe einfach Mitleid mir dir."

„Mitleid? Mitleid mit dem Mörder von Dumbledore? Dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen Potter, kein Mensch alleine kann so dämlich sein."

„Was regst du dich so auf?"

„Du Idiot müsstest mich hassen, mich schlagen und treten und stattdessen hast du Mitleid mit mir? Am Ende vergibst du mir auch noch, oder wie?"

„Ich kann nicht vergeben, weil nichts zu vergeben ist – Du hast nicht den Fluch auf Dumbledore gesprochen."

Draco lachte hart und ohne eine Spur von Humor auf. „Wie kannst du mir etwas vergeben, dass ich mir nicht selbst vergeben kann?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Sie gingen ohne weitere Worte zu wechseln weiter. Es gab nichts mehr, was sie hätten sagen können. Ihre Gefühle und Gedanken wirbelten in ihren Köpfen umher und doch waren sie nicht in der Lage, sie auszusprechen. Erst als sie das Tor des Schlosses durchquert hatten und Draco den Weg zum Slytherinkerker einschlagen wollte, aber von Harrys Hand an seinem Handgelenk zurück gehalten wurde, kamen wieder Worte über ihre Lippen.

„Lass mich los, Potter."

„Vergiss es, ich werde dich nicht in diesem Zustand alleine lassen."

„Komm schon, mein Zustand geht dich einen Scheißdreck an."

„Nein, du wirst brav mit mir mitkommen. Ich möchte nicht Schuld sein, wenn man dich morgen irgendwo tot in einer Ecke findet."

„Lass los!" Draco wurde so langsam wütend und das merkte Harry daran, wie Draco sich bemühte sein Handgelenk freizubekommen, doch Harrys Griff war zu stark. In diesem Moment machte sich der Unterschied zwischen Dracos schwächlichen Denkermuskeln und Harrys, mittlerweile recht kraftvollen Muskeln, bemerkbar. Auch wenn Harry noch immer einen Kopf kleiner war als Draco, seine Muskeln strotzen trotz zartem Körperbau vor Kraft.

„Wo willst du überhaupt mit mir hin, ich werde garantiert nicht bei dir im Gryffindorturm schlafen."

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor." Jetzt grinste Harry. „Gib einfach auf und lass dich von mir überraschen." Schimpfwörter vor sich hinmurmelnd ergab sich Draco, merkte sich aber gleich vor, Harry dafür ein andermal eins auszuwischen – seine Selbstmordgedanken überging er bei diesen Plänen geflissentlich.

Zielstrebig lief Harry in den 3. Stock. Er wusste, wohin er wollte und er wusste auch, dass Draco bald ihr Ziel erahnen würde, immerhin hatte er ihn im 5. Schuljahr nicht weit von diesem Raum für Umbrigde gefangen genommen. Dracos Leitung schien allerdings ungewohnt lange zu sein, denn als sie zum dritten Mal den gleichen Gang hinunter gelaufen waren, fragte er gereizt: „Was ist jetzt, Potter? Wir laufen hier ständig vorbei. Weißt du etwa nicht mehr wo du hin willst?"

„Du bist ganz schön ungeduldig, weißt du das?"

„War die Tür vorhin auch schon da?" fragte Draco, dem so eben eine Tür aufgefallen war, die er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Nein, war sie nicht. Komm mit." Harry zog Draco hinter sich her und öffnete die Türe.

Als sie den Raum betraten verschlug es ihnen glatt die Sprache. Harry hatte im vorbei laufen ganz fest an einen bequemen Schlafraum für sich und Draco gedacht, doch das dabei eine Art Liebesnest herauskommen würde, hätte er niemals gedacht. Im Zimmer gab es ein Bett, dass selbst das Ehebett von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon in den Schatten stellte, obwohl es extra breit gemacht war, damit auch der stämmige Vernon genug Platz hatte und Petunia nicht im Schlaf erdrückte. Auf dem Bett lagen einige sehr kuschelig aussehende Kissen und das ganze war in ein mattes, von Kerzen verursachtes Dämmerlicht getaucht.

„Was ist das für ein Zimmer?"

„Der Raum der Wünsche."

„Hast du dir das hier gewünscht?" Draco klang skeptisch.

„Nicht so ganz", errötete Harry. „Komm!" Kaum das Draco weiter in den Raum getreten war, drehte Harry sich um und schloss die Zimmertüre ab, in der ein goldener Schlüssel steckte, den er sich in die Hosentasche stopfte. Harry war nicht entgangen, dass Draco diese Aktion bemerkt hatte, doch der Slytherin sagte nichts dazu und verzog nur leicht die Augenbrauen.

„Hier sind auch Schlafanzüge, Potter."

„Schön, dann brauchen wir nicht in unseren Klamotten schlafen."

„Ich trage bereits einen Pyjama, Potter und der ist aus Seide und nicht aus Baumwolle wie dieser." Seine Hochnäsigkeit und Versnobtheit hatte Draco offensichtlich nicht verloren.

„Mag sein", antwortete Harry selbstgefällig, „aber dein Schlafanzug ist dreckig und der hier nicht." Draco blickte an sich herunter, der Blick Harrys folgte ihm. Es wurmte ihn zu sehen, dass Harry Recht hatte. Überall an dem edlen Stoff seiner Hose waren matschige Flecken von Erde und vereinzelt hingen sogar kleine Blätter an ihm. Außerdem, so sagte Draco die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, würde es seinem unterkühlten Körper gut tun in wärmere Kleider zu kommen.

Mit einem Grinsen der Genugtuung beobachte Harry, wie Draco zuerst den geborgten Zauberermantel und dann sein Oberteil auszog. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Mit drei großen Schritten war er bei Draco und nahm ihm das frische Oberteil aus der Hand.

„Wer war das?" Sein Augenmerk war auf die schlecht verheilten und vernarbten Wunden auf Dracos komplettem Oberkörper geheftet.

„Das war ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was mit Verrätern geschieht", entgegnete Draco hart, ohne einen Funken Emotion.

„Wie können sie dir nur so etwas antun? Du bist doch der Sohn von einem der Ihren!"

„Es war _mein Vater_, der den _ersten Fluch gesprochen_ hat, Potter! Ich bin zu einer Schande der Familie geworden, weil ich zu schwach bin um zu töten."

„Dein Vater…", hauchte Harry, der wusste dass Lucius Malfoy und die anderen Gefangenen in jener Nacht aus dem Zauberergefängnis geflohen waren. „Wie kann er dir das antun? Ist bei euch Zauberern das Blut nicht dicker als Wasser?"

„Er hat sich entscheiden müssen für sein Leben und das meiner Mutter oder für meines – und ich war der kleinere Verlust."

„Aber warum? Du wolltest Dumbledore doch für ihn töten, du hast meine Nase für ihn gebrochen… ich verstehe das nicht."

„Das brauchst du auch nicht. Es gibt nichts was man da verstehen muss, es sind die Gesetze des Dunklen Lords, es sind die Gesetze eines Wahnsinnigen und mein Vater befolgt sie wie jeder andere Todesser auch."

„Wie bist du ihnen entkommen?"

„Es waren Leute von euerem _Orden des Phönix,_ die mich mehr aus Zufall gerettet haben. Sie sind einer Spur gefolgt und haben so meine Bestrafungszeremonie gestört und die Todesser sind geflohen ohne ihre verletzte Beute mitzunehmen. Das ich noch lebe ist also kein großartiger Verdienst."

„Das tut mit alles so wahnsinnig Leid, Draco." In diesem Augenblick meinte Harry es auch so wie er es sagte. Er hätte sehr gerne die Zeit zurückgedreht und Draco diese Folter erspart. Der Krieg forderte Opfer und auch wenn er Malfoy all die Jahre verabscheut hatte, selbst ein Mensch wie er hatte es nicht verdient, zum Spielball von Voldemorts Grausamkeiten zu werden. Mit seinen Fingern strich Harry unbewusst das Netz aus Narben auf Dracos Oberkörper entlang. Sie fühlten sich in ihrer Unebenheit so glatt an und waren schrecklich rot, auf der blassen Haut des blonden Jungen. Harry hörte nicht, dass Draco zischend seinen Atem anhielt und dass der andere Junge erstarrte. Die Faszination von grausamer Schönheit hatte Harry überrannt und er konnte nicht anders als seinem Drang nachzugeben und diese unbekannte Form der Schönheit zu erkunden. Seine Fingerspitzen tanzten über diese verunzierenden Linien auf Dracos sonst so makelloser Haut und erst als Harry dem Verlauf einer besonders grausamen Linie den Rücken entlang bis auf Dracos Brust gefolgt war und er seinen Finger in der Mitte von dessen Oberkörper hatte, wurde er von Draco gestoppt. Es war der Moment, in dem sich die beiden Jungen in die Augen sahen. Zum ersten Mal blickten sie sich ohne Hass und Vorurteile an und sahen was der andere fühlte. Fast schon wie ein magisches Band, hefteten sich ihre Blicke ineinander und zogen sich gegenseitig an. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich, ahnungslos von dem was sie taten und doch war es eine Offenbarung, als ihre Lippen sich berührten.

Harry war erstaunt von der Sanftheit, die Dracos Kuss beilagt und der Tatsache wie schüchtern der Slytherin um Einlass bat, so dass er jenen bedingungslos gewährte. Das Gefühl von Dracos samtiger Zunge, die seinen Mund behutsam erforschte, war etwas, dass Harry nie zuvor so intensiv empfunden hatte. Kein Kuss den er mit Cho oder mit Ginny geteilt hatte, war so prickelnd und lockend gewesen, kein Kuss den er jemals erlebt hatte, hatte sein Herz veranlasst, so intensiv zu pochen. Es erschien ihm wie eine süße Ewigkeit, bis sie sich von einander lösten. Verlegen sahen sie sich an, aber als weder Harry noch Draco Abscheu in den Augen des Anderen fanden, versanken sie abermals in einen Kuss, doch dieses Mal dirigierte Draco Harry auf das weiche Bett, wo sie ineinander verschlungen zu liegen kamen.

Lange, unendlich lange Zeit küssten sie sich ausschließlich, doch es war Harry, der es letztendlich nicht mehr ertrug und sich mit einem Anflug von Gryffindormut entschloss, unbekannte Gefilde zu betreten. Er hatte niemals zuvor einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, einen Jungen zu berühren, ihn auf diese Weise zu liebkosen, wie er es gerade mit Draco tat, doch es erschien ihm so vollkommen richtig mit seinen Händen die eiskalte Haut von Draco zu erwärmen.

„Du bist so kalt, Draco", wisperte er zwischen zwei Küssen, „Lass mich dir meine Wärme geben."

„Ich friere so, Harry", kam die ebenso leise Erwiderung, „Mach, dass ich mich wieder lebendig fühle."

Harry keuchte bei dieser Antwort auf. Es erregte ihn, Draco so nahe zu sein und dass seine Nähe ebenso dringlich gebraucht wurde, wie er die des anderen benötigte. Neugierig und immer forscher gingen Harrys Hände auf Wanderschaft über Dracos Rücken, seine Seite, seinen Hintern. Harry berührte alle Stellen, die er von seiner Position unter Draco erreichen konnte. Wühlte mit seinen Fingern durch das feine Gespinst von Dracos blondem Haar und zog seinen ehemaligen Erzrivalen in einen noch tieferen Kuss. Er konnte fühlen, wie auch Dracos Hände unbeholfen an seinem Körper entlang tasteten, sich genauso unsicher bewegten, wie es seine Hände taten und als Draco seinen Mund verließ, um an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus.

„Hast du…" Er stöhnte leise rasselnd, da Draco ihm die Zunge ins Ohr stippte. „Hast du es schon mal getan?"

„Nein", kam die gestöhnte Antwort, „und du?"

„Ich auch nicht."

Sie waren an einem Punkt, an dem sie noch aufhören konnten. An dem sie die ganze Sache beenden konnten - bevor es endgültig zu spät war, doch keiner der zwei wollte es so. Sie genossen ihre Berührungen mit Geist und Körper. Harry erkämpfte sich unter küssen und streicheln eine aufrechte Position, damit er sich von seinem Pullover befreien konnte. Die hilfreichen Hände Dracos unterstützten ihn dabei. Kurz darauf verschwanden die störenden Hosen, bis sie letztendlich nur noch in Unterhosen dasaßen.

„Was tun wir hier eigentlich, Harry?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Harry wollte nicht reden, wollte nicht denken, er wollte einfach immer mehr von Draco entdecken. Wollte wissen, wie der Körper des Slytherins auf seine Liebkosungen reagierte und ebenso, wie es sich anhören würde wenn Draco zum Orgasmus kam. Wieder übernahm Harry die Initiative und drückte Draco zurück auf das Bett. Der Atem Dracos ging hastig vor Erregung und Harry ließ seinen Blick genießerisch über den bebenden Körper gleiten. Draco war sehr hübsch mit seinen langen Armen und Beinen, der schlanken Silhouette und der porzellanfarbigen Haut. Nicht einmal die Narben konnten ihn entstellen, doch am meisten entzückte Harry Dracos Gesicht. Es waren die leicht geöffneten, rot geschwollenen Lippen und die vor Lust geröteten Wangen, sowie die eisblauen Augen, welche sich inzwischen zu dunklen Seen verwandelt hatten, die Harry am meisten verzauberten.

Langsam glitten Harrys Finger Dracos Oberschenkel entlang, bis sie den Bund von dessen Unterhose zu spüren bekamen. Wieder blickte Harry hoch in Dracos Augen und alles was er dort sehen konnte, war ein erwartungsvolles Heischen – die letzte Hülle fiel. Harry legte sich halb auf Draco und seine Lippen fingen an, den Bauch des Slytherins zu küssen. Zuerst küsste er sich bis zum Bauchnabel vor, wo er kurz mit seiner Zungenspitze hinein tauchte und Draco einen merkwürdigen Laut der Lust entlockte, dann zog seine Zunge eine weitere feuchte Spur in tiefere Regionen. Auch ohne Erfahrung zu haben, konnte Harry erahnen, nach was sich der Slytherin sehnte und er war bereit, Draco diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, weil es das Gleiche war, nach dem er sich verzehrte.

Als seine Finger zum ersten Mal Dracos Glied berührten, hörte er Draco aufwimmern. Es klang gequält und sexy und Harry wollte Draco noch mehr wimmern hören. Sanft strich er an dem Schaft entlang. Auf und ab und auf und ab, während seine andere Hand vorsichtig die empfindsamen Hoden knetete. Es war ein bezauberndes Spiel, welches Harry entdeckt hatte, denn jede seiner Aktionen löste bei Draco eine weitere lustvolle Reaktion aus, doch auch Harrys Körper war bereits entflammt.

„Potter, hör auf mich so zu foltern", stöhnte Draco, als er es fast nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Sag _‚Bitte Harry'_!" Harry konnte sehen, wie Draco kurz mit sich focht, doch letztendlich hatte der Slytherin von Anfang an keine Chance gehabt.

„Bitte Harry…"

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen beugte sich Harry über Dracos Glied und nahm es vorsichtig in den Mund. Es war so anderes, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Das Glied war hart und weich zugleich. Die Haut schmeckte leicht salzig von den ersten vergossenen Lusttropfen und Harry wollte unbedingt mehr davon. Zuerst ging sein Kopf einfach nur auf und ab, doch schon bald fing er an, vorsichtig daran zu saugen. Ein paar Mal erinnerte Draco ihn dran, mit den Zähnen aufzupassen, allerdings fand er schnell den richtigen Dreh heraus, Draco mit den Zähnen zusätzlich zu reizen.

„Harry…" stöhnte Draco.

„Was ist?"

„Oh bitte Harry, ich… ich will das du mich nimmst."

Harrys Kopf tauchte neben dem von Draco auf.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ich war mir niemals mit etwas sicherer." Harry erschauderte. In Dracos Blick lag so viel Entschlossenheit und Verlangen, dass es ihn fast schwindlig machte.

„Was, wenn ich dir weh tue?" fragte er zaghaft.

„Das wirst du schon nicht", flüsterte Draco zitternd zurück, den Hauch einer Unsicherheit in der Stimme. „Du hast doch gesagt, du wirst mich wärmen, dann wärme mich auch innerlich. Vertreibe die Eiseskälte aus meinem Herz und wenn es nur für ein paar Minuten ist." Von einer plötzlichen Welle der Zärtlichkeit überrollt blickte Harry in die unergründlichen Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Bitte…"

Harry nickte leicht und beugte sich dann zu einem weiteren Kuss vor, doch aller Leidenschaft zum trotz war er voller Sanftmut und Wärme. Vorsichtig drückte er die Beine Dracos mit seinem Körper auseinander, der sie breitwillig noch ein weiteres Stück öffnete. Sanft rieb Harry seinen Leib an dem Dracos, konnte die harte Erregung des Slytherins an seiner eigenen spüren, bemerkte die Hände Dracos, die über seinen Rücken streichelten und hörte, wie jener seinen Namen leise wie einen Mantra vor sich her seufzte. Seine rechte Hand streichelte Dracos Oberschenkel entlang und hob eines der Beine an, damit das Eindringen erleichtert wurde und er sich noch schnell seiner eigenen Unterhose entledigen konnte.

Draco zuckte etwas zusammen, kaum dass er Harry an seinem Eingang fühlte, doch sein Gesicht blickte noch erwartungsvoller, so dass Harry sich langsam in ihn presste. Auf Dracos Gesicht tauchte der erste Ansatz von Schmerz auf und Harry wollte stoppen.

„Nicht, nicht aufhören! Mach weiter!" Harry gehorchte und Millimeter für Millimeter drang sein Glied tiefer in Draco ein. Es war berauschend. Noch nie war Harry von so einer Enge umgeben gewesen und Draco, der sich ihm immer näher drängte, verstärkte dieses Gefühl der Lust noch mehr. Mit einem sachten Stoß drang er weiter vor und dieses Mal stöhnte Draco eindeutig vor Schmerz auf.

„Draco…"

„Nein, bitte nicht. Nur noch ein Stück, bitte." Auf Dracos Stirn brachen Tropfen des Schweißes aus. Harry, der langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle über sich verlor, stieß ein weiteres Mal zu und Draco wimmerte auf.

„Bitte, bitte…" Draco wiederholte sein Flehen ebenso eindringlich wie er es zuvor mit Harrys Namen getan hatte und Harry, unfähig sich seines körperlichen Bedürfnisses zu entziehen, bewegte sich bestimmend vor, bis sein Glied in voller Länge in Draco versunken war. Draco wand sich und stöhnte. Nun war es an Harry zu winseln: „Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid." Doch Dracos Schmerzen verflogen nach einem kurzen Moment und er signalisierte Harry, mit seinen Stößen weiterzumachen. Immer weiter und immer weiter, bis sie zu einer Einheit aus schwitzenden, keuchenden Körpern verschmolzen waren, die mit einem unsagbaren Lustschrei den Höhepunkt ihrer Extase erreichten.

Harry fühlte sich ausgelaugt, als er wieder erwachte, aber er fühlte sich auch zufriedener als jemals zuvor. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade getan hatte und doch wusste er, dass er es niemals bereuen konnte. Vorsichtig streckte er seinen Arm aus, um nach Draco zu tasten – doch das Bett war leer… Hastig packte er seine Hose, griff in die Tasche. Was er befürchtet hatte war geschehen, Draco hatte den Schlüssel genommen und ihn alleine gelassen…

Fortsetzung folgt…

Hallöchen **smile** Wie war's? Gut? Schlecht? Um Kommis wird gebeten. **knuffelz**


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: Amunet

Titel: Eiseskälte

Story:Beginn ist nach Band 6. Harry und Draco kommen beide wieder nach

Hogwarts zurück, doch nichts ist mehr wie es scheint. Beide haben sich

verändert und als es eines Nachts zu einem Treffen kommt, entwickelt sich

etwas von dem sie nie zu träumen gewagt hätten.

Pairing:Harry X Draco

Warnung:Yaoi / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs)

Disclaimer:Nichts gehört mir!

Anzahl:2/2

* * *

Review-Antworten

Ein mega Dankeschön für euere Kommis geht an **teddy172, Silithiel, anastacia78, Serendipity44**, **Schnuckiputz,** und **timespanned soul**

At teddy172: Eine Königin der Cliffhänger? Ich? **ganz unschuldig tut**

* * *

_**Eiseskälte**_

Kapitel 2

Es war auf den Tag genau zwei Jahre her, seit Draco Malfoy, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aus der Zaubererwelt verschwunden war. Der Krieg war inzwischen vorüber und Lord Voldemort besiegt. Harry Potter hatte, wie prophezeit, den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten vernichtet. Doch obwohl Harry als der strahlende Held hervorgegangen war, hatte er sich zum großen Teil aus der Zaubererwelt zurückgezogen, damit sein Stigma ihn nicht zu erdrücken drohte. Er brauchte das Gefühl, ein ganz normaler Mensch zu sein, denn genau das war er seiner Ansicht nach. Für ihn spielte es keine Rolle, dass er Voldemort in der finalen Schlacht niedergestreckt hatte, denn er sah all das Leid des Krieges. Sowohl auf der Seite der normalen Zauberer, als auch auf der Seite der Todesser und auf Seiten der Muggel gab es genügend Tote zu beklagen, doch so langsam heilten die Wunden des Krieges und das alltägliche Leben stellte sich wieder ein – nur für Harry nicht.

Egal wie oft er versuchte, Draco aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen, er konnte es nicht, denn diese Wunde hatte sich viel tiefer in sein Innerstes gefressen, als alles andere. Er hatte Draco seine Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt, doch war ihm in dieser einen Nacht noch so viel mehr genommen worden. Harrys Herz hatte sich in jener Winternacht von dannen geschlichen und war dem Slytherinprinzen gefolgt. Anfangs hatte Harry noch leugnen wollen und es nochmals mit einer Beziehung mit Ginny und danach mit Cho probiert, doch was auch immer er für diese Mädchen empfunden hatte, es kam keinesfalls an den Rausch heran, den Draco in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Es hatte dieser einen sinnlichen Nacht und dieses furchtbaren Krieges bedurft, um aus dem temperamentvollen Jungen einen zurückgezogenen, stillen Mann zu machen.

Anfangs waren Ron und Hermine die Veränderung nicht aufgefallen, doch als die Anzeichen von Harrys Liebeskummer – und den hatte er zweifelsohne – sich mehrten, waren sie so umsichtig gewesen und hatten ihren Freund in einer ruhigen Minute beiseite genommen und darauf angesprochen. Zuerst war Harry bemüht gewesen, zu leugnen und danach, nachdem er seinen Freunden unzählige Schwüre abgenommen hatte, hatte er sich offenbart. Harry hatte an jenem Tag gestanden, dass sein Herz einem blonden Teufel namens Draco Malfoy in die Hände gefallen war und dass er sich unglaublich nach dem Slytherin sehnte, obwohl die Gerüchteküche behauptete, Draco wäre längst tot. Doch da dies noch vor dem Kriegsende war, hatte Harry Hoffnung. So lange es für den Spross eines Todessers und für einen Verräter aus Voldemorts Reihen zu gefährlich war, konnte sich Harry einreden, dass Draco wieder zurückkommen würde – doch selbst als der Krieg vor nicht ganz einem Jahr gewonnen worden war, war Draco nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Harrys Herz hatte sich verschlossen in seiner Trauer um eine hoffnungslose Liebe.

Voller Melancholie ging Harry träge die einsamen Straßen nach Hause. Jetzt mitten in der Nacht war es selbst im Muggellondon ruhig. Man konnte nur noch entfernt einzelne Autos fahren hören, doch Harry bemerkte noch nicht einmal dies. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was für ein Tag heute war und seine Gedanken, kreisten wie so oft nur um Draco. Ihm kam es vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er Draco vor Lust seinen Namen wimmern hörte, dass er den bittersüßen Geschmack von Dracos Küssen im Mund hatte. Fast wie ein Zwang musste er sich die Erinnerungen immer und immer wieder in Gedanken rufen. Harry konnte und wollte nicht loslassen und jetzt zwei Jahre nach der verhängnisvollen Nacht war es besonders schlimm. Im Jahr davor hatte er keine Zeit gehabt, um darüber nachzudenken, denn sie waren mitten im Krieg gewesen, doch nun wo er nur als Kellner in einem kleinen Pub arbeitete und keiner seiner Freunde ihn ablenkte, konnte er wundervoll in seinem Leid aufgehen und das tat er auch.

Erst leise, weise Flocken die sich auf seine Nasenspitze setzten, brachten ihn wieder aus dem Grübeln heraus. Das kalte Kitzeln, welches auf seiner Nase schmolz, veranlasste ihn zum Himmel zu sehen. Es war eine klare Sternennacht und er wunderte sich, woher der Schnee gekommen war, doch dann sah er wie die Flocken wie von unsichtbarer Hand vom Himmel fiel.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er sich umschauend. Harry war sich bewusst, dass nur ein Zauber dieses Wunderwerk bewerkstelligt haben konnte, auch wenn er nicht wusste weshalb. Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Verwirrt drehte er sich im Kreis, um eventuell den geheimen Beobachter zu entdecken, doch er sah nichts. „Na super", murmelte er und ging einfach seines Weges weiter - die magischen Schneeflocken folgten ihm.

Ungefähr 200 Meter weiter betrat er den kleinen Park, der das letzte Hindernis für ihn darstellte, um endlich nach Hause zugelangen. Seine Schritte knirschten unter dem Schnee, da sich mittlerweile eine wahre Flut des weißen Elements über Harry ergoss und dann hörte er es. Aus dem Gebüsch kam Rascheln.

„Komm raus und zeig dich!" Harry war zu müde zum spielen. Es war spät und kalt, er sehnte sich nach seinem Bett, wo er ungestört von Draco träumen konnte, doch schon wieder reagierte sein Beobachter nicht. Mürrisch griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und ging auf den Busch zu, dessen Blätter wackelten. Der Wind pfiff und wehte ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht.

„Na los", sagte er, „Ich möchte heim."

„Dann nimm mich mit, Harry."

Beim Klang der Stimme erstarrte Harry. So oft hatte er sich gewünscht diese Stimme wieder zu hören, so oft hatte er sich in Gedanken gerufen wie sanft diese Stimme sein konnte und so oft hatte er gemeint, sie zu vernehmen, dass sie ihm jetzt unwirklich erschien.

„Du kannst nicht hier sein…", hauchte Harry.

„Ich bin aber hier." Langsam drehte Harry sich um, da die Stimme die er vernommen hatte nicht aus dem Gebüsch, sondern hinter seinem Rücken herkam. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Für ihn war es, als hätte alle Kälte der Welt sein Herz ergriffen, doch gleichzeitig schlug es so heftig und so schnell, dass er meinte, die Hoffnung in seinem Herzen würde es vor Heftigkeit zerreißen. Seine Augen sahen, was seine Ohren, sein Gefühl ihm langst gesagt hatten. Harrys sehnlichster Wunsch ging in diesem Moment in Erfüllung.

„Draco?" Ein Wispern in der Nacht und die weiße Schneeflocken fielen ungehindert auf Harrys schwarzes Haar.

„Ja."

Draco stand vor ihm, lebendig und schöner als er es jemals gewesen war. Sein blondes Haar glitzerte unter dem Licht der Sterne und in seinen Augen sah Harry etwas so sanftes, dass er meinte seine Gefühle für den Slytherin müssten überquellen. Unbeholfen, da seine Knie sich so buttrig anfühlten und noch immer ungläubig, ging Harry auf Draco zu. Seine Füße trugen ihn, Schritt für Schritt näher an die Verkörperung seines Traumes heran, doch auch Draco ging auf ihn zu und dann standen sie da – nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Bist du es wirklich oder halluziniere ich wieder?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er wusste, er würde es nicht überleben, wenn es nur ein perfider Trick eines ehemaligen Todessers wäre, so sehr brauchte er Draco.

„Du halluzinierst nicht, Harry. Ich bin so wirklich wie du."

„Aber warum? Warum hast du mich einfach alleine gelassen?" Bittere Vorwürfe lagen in Harrys Stimme. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich dachte du wärst… Sie sagten, du wärst… tot."

„Vergib mir, Harry, bitte vergib mir", flehte Draco, umfasste Harrys Gesicht mit seinen Händen und zog den ehemaligen Gryffindor zu einem sehnsüchtigen Kuss.

Dieser Kuss nahm Harry alle Zweifel, denn auf diese Art konnte nur Draco küssen. Er genoss Dracos Sanftheit, die er bereits einmal schmecken durfte und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, von einer inneren Wärme erfüllt zu werden. Es war jene Wärme, die das Eis um sein Herz schmolz und die zarte, rote Knospe der Liebe wieder erweckte. Der Kummer zweier vergangener Jahre löste sich innerhalb eines Kusses auf und er konnte nicht anders, als vor Glück in diesen zarten Kuss zu wimmern.

„Oh Harry", stöhnte Draco unter unzähligen Küssen, „Oh Harry, ich hab dich so vermisst."

„Warum hast du…"

„Ich musste… Ich war so verwirrt und ängstlich. Nachdem du eingeschlafen warst, habe ich dich schlafend betrachtet und dann ist mir klar geworden, was wir getan hatten. Du warst so unglaublich rein und vollkommen, dass es mir fast das Herz brach, weil ich dich berührt hatte. In jener Nacht bin ich nicht vor dem Leben oder den Todessern weggerannt, sondern vor meinen Gefühlen zu dir. Unsere Streitereien ergaben endlich einen Sinn und ich konnte mit dieser Erkenntnis, diesen Gefühlen einfach nicht in deiner Nähe sein - wir hätten doch keine Chance gehabt."

„Weißt du", fragte Harry, dem Tränen in den Augen standen, „was du mir damit angetan hast? Weißt du wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als du plötzlich weg warst?"

„Nein. Nein, das weiß ich nicht, aber ich möchte es wieder gut machen. Wenn du mir die Möglichkeit gibst, werde ich dir die Schmerzen nehmen und den Kummer, den ich dir bereitet habe, lindern."

„Ich würde dir so gerne glauben, Draco."

„Das kannst du Harry, denn ich werde nie wieder von dir weichen – selbst, wenn du mich verstoßen solltest."

In Dracos Augen stand so viel Ehrlichkeit und Liebe, dass Harrys Herz schneller verzieh, als der Verstand es wollte. Zwei endlose Jahre lang, hatte er die Gefühle in seinem Inneren mit der Erinnerung einer einzelnen Nacht genährt. Zwei Jahre lang. Der Wind umwehte sie beide und der Schnee legte sich auf ihrer beiden Häupter. Ihre Augen waren ineinander versunken, doch weder Harry noch Draco sah sich in der Lage den Kontakt zu lösen. Sie fühlten sich so nahe und Harry konnte deutlicher als jemals zuvor spüren, dass er Draco liebte. Selbst wenn der Slytherin nach der heutigen Nacht abermals verschwinden würde, sein Herz würde nicht mehr loslassen können. Es war bereits verloren.

„Küss mich", wisperte Harry Draco zu und der Slytherin tat es. Er küsste Harry glücklich und fast so, als wäre der schwarzhaarige Junge zerbrechlich. Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch nicht weil die frostige Kälte des Winters ihn umfing, sondern weil sein Herz vor Schmerz und Liebe zugleich vibrierte. Am liebsten hätte er hemmungslos geweint, so sehr verwirrten ihn seine Gefühle des Glücks, der Erleichterung und der Unsicherheit. Draco zu berühren, kam einem Traum gleich und er wollte es ausnutzten, egal wie lange der Traum noch anhielt. Er vertraute auf seinen Gryffindormut und seine bebenden Finger, glitten unter Dracos warmen Mantel, dessen Knöpfe er zuvor geöffnet hatte.

„Harry, was tust du?"

„Mir einen Teil der Wärme holen, die ich dir einst geschenkt habe." Draco begriff.

„Dann lass uns an einen wärmeren Ort gehen."

„Nein, ich will dich hier." Mit rot geküssten Lippen und vor Lust verschleierten Augen, blickte Harry zu Draco hoch.

„In Ordnung." Es war Draco der seinen Zauberstab nahm und in mitten des Parks eine Ewig-Wärmende-Decke zauberte, auf die er Harry legte. Harry sah zu Draco hoch. Seine Augen erfassten jede noch so kleine Bewegung des ehemaligen Slytherins, welcher gerade dabei war sich den dicken Wintermantel über die Schultern zu streifen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, denn Harry wusste was sie tun würden und er harrte dessen.

„Lass mich dir helfen", flüsterte er, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Harry, nein. Heute ist es an mir, dich zu wärmen. Heute möchte ich dir mit meinem Körper zeigen, was mein Herz seit zwei Jahren weiß – nämlich dass ich dich liebe."

Ein Schauer durchlief Harry. Nichts hatte er sich inständiger gewünscht, als diese Worte aus Dracos Mund zu hören. Worte, die vor zwei Jahren bereits hätten gesagt werden können.

„Komm her", hauchte er und zog Draco an dem Schal den er trug zu sich hinab, um die vollen Lippen mit den seinen einzufangen. Es war atemberaubend. Sie küssten sich, als würde es kein Morgen mehr geben und Harry der sich nicht sicher war, ob es ein Morgen gab, öffnete sich komplett und gab sich ganz der passiven Rolle hin. Hier im Jetzt wollte Harry noch einmal fühlen, wie es war, von Draco Malfoy geliebt zu werden. Wie es war, wenn zwei Körper, zwei Geister beim Liebesakt so miteinander verschmolzen, dass es nur noch ein Wesen war. Und sollte sein Herz dann endgültig gebrochen werden, dann würde er wenigstens mit der Erinnerung sterben, ein weiteres Mal mit seiner großen Liebe geschlafen und Glück empfangen zu haben.

Es waren Hüllen aus Stoff, welche unter Liebkosungen federleichter Natur ihren Weg zu Boden fanden. Doch egal wie liebevoll und sehnsüchtig ihre Berührungen auch waren, die Gier zweier nach Liebe ausgehungerter Körper, trieb sie zu einer fast schon unbeherrschten Eile an. Sie wollten einander ganz und gar spüren, sie wollten zu einer Person verschmelzen, wie es ihnen bereits einmal geglückt war, sie konnten dem Drängen, welches zwei Jahre genährt worden war nicht mehr widerstehen und so waren sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit nackt.

Das fahle Licht der Sterne leuchtete auf sie hernieder und der kalte Wind umschmeichelte ihre Leiber, doch von alledem bekamen Harry und Draco nichts mehr mit. Sie waren in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen. In einer Welt in der es nur den jetzigen Augenblick gab. Keiner von beiden registrierte an welchem Ort sie kurz davor waren sich zu lieben, dass sie jederzeit entdeckt werden oder dass sie sich ernsthaft erkälten könnten. Es war egal. Alles denken, war verschwunden.

„Harry, ich liebe dich", sagte Draco, in die grünen Augen Harrys blickend, „und ich werde dich nach dieser Nacht nicht mehr verlassen können. Wenn ich beende was wir angefangen haben, dann mache ich dich zu meinem Eigen."

„Dann hör auf zu reden und tue es, Draco." Die letzten der wenigen Worten waren gefallen und Draco vergrub seinen Kopf in Harrys Kniekehle. Er liebkoste die zarte Haut an dieser Stelle und glitt mit seiner Zunge aufwärts in Richtung Körpermitte. Harry war wie erstarrt. Sollte es wirklich geschehen? Sollte Draco ihm tatsächlich diesen Dienst erweißen? Dann, plötzlich, keuchte er auf. Eine feuchte, heiße Wärme, hatte sich über ihn gestülpt und begann verführerisch gut an ihm zu saugen. In Harrys Kopf explodierten Sterne. Niemals zuvor hatte er etwas Vergleichbares gefühlt und seine Neugier wie es wohl wäre von Draco genommen zu werden wuchs. Ob Draco ebenso intensiv empfunden hatte, als Harry ihn damals auf die gleiche Weise verwöhnt hatte? Harry wusste es nicht und im Augenblick war es ihm auch gleich, alles was zählte, war die Hitze, welche Draco in ihm hervorrief.

Sein Körper war trotz des Schnees, von dem er nun wusste, dass Draco ihn herbeigezaubert hatte und den damit verbundenen eisigen Temperaturen heiß. Er glühte von innen heraus und die Wärme die er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, entpuppte sich als ein flammendes Feuer, das ihn fast zu verbrennen drohte und dennoch… Harry konnte nicht mehr anders. Er wollte, er brauchte Draco mit jeder Faser seines Seins, denn mit der gleichen Inbrunst, mit welcher sich sein Körper nach der Vereinigung sehnte, gierte auch sein Geist nach der vollkommenen Verschmelzung.

„Draco", wimmerte er mit vor Lust heißerer Stimme. „Draco, nimm mich. Bitte, zeig mir wie sehr du mich liebst."

Harrys Worte brachten Draco dazu erneut an Harry hochzukommen und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Strahlende grüne Augen blickten bittend in silbern schimmerndes Blau. Harry wollte nicht mehr warten. Er hatte zwei unendlich lange Jahre gewartet. Zwei Jahre die sich als eine Hölle entpuppt hatten, weil der Mensch nach dem er sich am meisten sehnte verschollen gewesen war. Doch jetzt, hier, in diesem Moment, war Draco wieder da. Für diese Nacht und jede folgende Nacht würde Draco ihm gehören, Harry wusste es, spürte es auf einmal mit einer Eindringlichkeit die sein Herz zu beflügeln schien. „Bitte", mehr konnte er Draco nicht mehr sagen.

Zitternd ließ Harry zu, wie der ehemalige Slytherin seine Hand nahm, an seine Lippen führte und zärtlich küsste, ohne den Augenkontakt auch nur eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen.

„Mein für alle Ewigkeit", flüsterte Draco und legte Harrys Hände neben dessen Körper, wo er sie mit beiden Händen festhielt, während seine Hüften, Harrys gespreizte Beine noch weiter auseinander schob. Ihre harten Glieder stießen aneinander, berührten sich lustvolle Wellen durch ihre beiden Leiber sendend. Nun erst glitt eine von Dracos Händen an Harrys Körper entlang, streichelte die Außenseite seines Oberschenkels, bevor er das Knie anwinkelte und die willige Hüfte hoch drückte.

Es war Schmerz, Lust und Vollkommenheit zugleich, als Draco in Harry drang. Seine eigene Erregung kaum beherrschend. Harry schrie und wand sich, doch er wollte es so. Er ließ nicht zu, dass Draco, der den Schmerz seines Partners merkte, sich zurückzog. Verzweifelt schlang Harry seine Beine um die Dracos, hielt ihn mit aller Gewalt fest und drängte ihn noch tiefer in sich. Harry keuchte, stöhnte und genoss das Gefühl von dem Mann ausgefüllt zu sein, den er so sehr liebte und als der Schmerz verblasste und nur die Sehnsucht nach der sinnlichen Erlösung blieb, nahm Draco jenen Rhythmus auf, der sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu den höchsten Höhen trieb.

In der Nacht, in der magischer Schnee auf sein Haupt fiel und ein zwei Jahre währender Verlust, welcher gepaart mit viel Leid gewesen war, gelindert wurde, kehrte in Harrys Leben das Licht zurück. Endlich noch langer Zeit des harren war der Mensch zu ihm zurückgekehrt, der ihm einst das Herz geraubt hatte. Es hatte nur einer Nacht bedurft, eines Augenblicks vollkommenen Glücks, um in ihm die Knospe einer ewigen Liebe erblühen zu lassen und jetzt endlich war sein Gegenstück wieder bei ihm. Alle Zweifel, alle Ängste waren vergessen. Sie wussten beide - dieses Mal gab es keine Flucht mehr, denn dieses Mal stand nichts zwischen ihnen. Weder Unsicherheit noch der Zwang eine Seite zu wählen. Dieses Mal gab es wirklich nur sie beide und alles andere wie Freunde, Bekannte und Verwandte war zweitrangig. Ihre Herzen, die sich so sehr nacheinander gesehnt hatten, waren nun mit einer Kette verflochten, deren Schloss verriegelt war und dessen Schlüssel wiederum verloren gegangen war. Harry und Draco wussten, dass auch wenn es noch viele Dinge gab, die sie untereinander klären mussten, sie füreinander bestimmt waren.

Nichts und niemand vermochte sie jetzt noch zu trennen und egal, was das Schicksal noch für sie bereit hielt, alle Glückseligkeit der Welt konnten sie nur in den Armen des anderen finden. Gemeinsam hatten sie das Reich der Liebe entdeckt, gemeinsam waren sie eingetreten und gemeinsam hatten sie sich dort eingeschlossen.

In der Nacht, als der Schnee auf ihre erhitzten Körper fiel, hatten sie eine große Gnade empfangen – wahre Liebe.

Ende

* * *

So, das war's mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe euch hat das zweite und letzte Kapitel gefallen. Meiner einer war sich mal wieder nicht sicher, ob es gelungen ist und hat deshalb das Fellfie (**Tipp:** Lest mal ihre FFs **smile**) um Rat gefragt und jetzt bin ich auf eure Meinung gespannt. **knuddeltz** Eure Amunet 


End file.
